Receuil de One Shot SSxHG
by Alisa Adams
Summary: 1. Entre chien et Chat. Petit délire d'une auteuze fatiguée


**Entre chien et chat**

Severus ouvre doucement la porte de ses appartements et regarde prudemment à gauche… Puis à droite… La voie est libre apparemment. Il entre d'un pas assuré, ferme la porte, se retourne et… se prend un gros truc couleur crème lancé à pleine vitesse.

Saleté !

- Maman, maman, Crêpe, ben il a encore sauté sur Papa.

- Euh… Crêpe, appela Hermione.

Ca ressemblait plus à un 'T'es toujours en vie le chien ?'

Severus se releva en essayant de rester calme, tenta de retirer les traces de bave qu'il avait à présent sur ses robes et se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait sa femme.

- Rappelle moi encore pourquoi on a accepté d'avoir un chien ?

- Pour les enfants Severus.

Il grogna et s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine quand…

- Au fait, où est Azor ?

- Euh… Tu me promets de ne pas hurler ?

- Où est Azor, redemanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Perché au dessus de notre armoire, dans la chambre. Crêpe a voulu jouer avec lui tout à l'heure mais Azor n'avait pas l'air franchement d'accord.

- Satané sac à puce, dit-il en sortant dans un tourbillon de robes noires de la cuisine. Il se rendit directement dans leur chambre et cru qu'il allait tuer cette andouille de bestiole quand elle se mit à le suivre. Un jour, je vais finir par l'aplatir comme une crêpe celui-là, comme ça, il l'aura mérité son nom, pensa-t-il. Il lui claqua la porte au museau et commença à regarder au dessus de l'armoire.

- Azor ? Descend de là.

Apparemment conscient du fait que le danger soit écarté, un chat noir descendit du haut de l'armoire. Il se dirigea vers son maître, quémandant une caresse, un peu de réconfort après cette journée infernale qu'il avait sûrement dû passer à essayer d'échapper à ce stupide labrador. Quelle plaie ! Rien que ce matin, il lui avait sauté dessus au moins trois fois : pendant qu'il était en train de boire son thé, qu'il avait donc renverser, sur lui bien sûr ; lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de bain, il avait alors glissé dans une flaque d'eau et s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air pendant que sa femme était pliée de rire ; et au moment où Matthias, leur petit garçon de six ans, était venu pour lui montrer que ses céréales en forme de lettres avaient formé le mot 'papa' dans son bol… En se souvenant de la manière dont le bol s'était envolé pour lui retomber ensuite sur la tête, Severus eut une envie irrépressible d'assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières et de trucider le chien.

A ce moment-là, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, courts et lisses, entra dans la chambre.

- Papa ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Matt ?

- Bah Nathan, y dit que tu vas finir par 'zigouiller' Crêpe s'il continue 'à te faire chier'. C'est vrai ?

- Nathan, appela Severus.

Un garçon de 15 ans, aux cheveux noirs, longs et ondulés, entra dans la pièce.

- Ouais p'pa.

- Déjà c'est papa, et pas p'pa. Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de dire des grossièretés devant ton petit frère ?

- T'as encore gaffé microbe ?

- Maieuhhhhh ! Arrête de dire ça ! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn !

Hermione arriva à ce moment là.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Nathan, va faire tes devoirs…

- Mais Maman…

- Pas de mais qui tiennent. On est déjà à la moitié des vacances de la toussaint et tu n'as encore rien fait. Si tu n'as pas fini tes devoirs avant vendredi soir, pas de sorti avec la petite demoiselle de Serdaigle.

- Quoi ? dit Severus avec surprise.

- Nathan il a une namoureuseuhhhh !

- Oups ! dit Hermione en se mettant une main devant la bouche.

- Maman ! Tu m'avais promis que tu dirais rien devant Papa. J'te déteste ! dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce (Ali - Réaction typique d'un jeune en pleine crise d'ado ). Matt continue de faire du surplace en scandant 'Nathan a une amoureuseuhhhh !'.

- Matt, mon poussin, va jouer avec ta sœur.

- Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanne ! hurle-t-il en sortant en courant de la chambre de ses parents pour se rendre dans celle de sa sœur de 10 ans.

C'est ce moment que choisit Crêpe pour entrer dans la chambre en aboyant, courant en direction de Azor, qui sembla réaliser à quel point une de ses neufs vies était en danger et décida de se carapater, direction : le salon.

Hermione regarde Severus désespérée, s'assoie sur le lit, à côté de lui, enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et les fait basculait vers l'arrière. Alors qu'ils sont allongés sur leur lit, blotti l'un contre l'autre, ils peuvent entendre la musique de Nathan à fond (Ali – du métal de préférence… le truc qui met bien les parents sur les nerfs ), les hurlements de Matt et Marriane en train de jouer dans la chambre de cette dernière, les miaulements indignés du chat et les jappements joyeux du chien qui fait mumuse. Une journée normale pour la famille Snape quoi !

…

Et c'est ce moment précis que choisit Hermione pour ajouter.

- Sev… Je suis enceinte…

Fin !

Bon, voilà ce que ca donne un débat sur les chiens et les chats. J'espère que ca vous a plu. Je retourne bosser avec ma tasse de thé (Théine Powaaaaaaaaaa !).

Bisous à tous.

Ali qui se demande si sa santé mental ne s'est pas barré en vacances -


End file.
